Battle for Love of an Introvert and Extrovert
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Gabriel Petrov, a young Russian meister has had an obsession with Maka ever since he first saw her. The violet-eyed introvert finally gathers the courage to ask her to a dance. Breaking out of his shell, his and Maka's relationship develops, but what happens when another man comes in to the picture? Gabriel (OC) x Maka


A/N: Hellllloooo everyone! I'm Rachel and this is my second Maka x OC, but the first time using MY OC! So here we go!

Okay so some quick information about the OC. His name is Gabriel Petrov and he is 14. He's from Russia and has a small obsession with Maka (not in a creepy way, just a puppy love kind of thing). He's quite clumsy and is very shy around Maka and people he doesn't know well. He has blond hair and violet eyes.

If you want to see what he looks like, type in 'Gabriel Petrov' in google and it should be the first picture.

* * *

The young Russian meister peeked out around the corner hesitantly.

"Are you staring at Maka again?" His weapon asked, with a sigh.

Gabriel instantly tensed up and whipped around to face the crossbow, "Heh-heh, I-I don't know what y-you're talking about, Riya!"

The Indian weapon face-palmed, "You do it almost every day. It's not like it's a big deal anymore."

"But-"

"Ask her out already." Riya interrupted him.

_RRIIINNGGG!_

"That's the first bell. I'm going to class. If you're late again, I'm not making up any excuses." She said as she began to walk towards their class.

Gabriel stayed and Watched Maka as she walked in to the Crescent Moon class chatting with her friends.

'_Uh! I'll never catch her alone- let alone ask her out! Oh Lord Death…'_ Gabriel thought. He sat down and took out his Journal and wrote different ways to ask her.

Will you go out with me please? '_No… to desperate.'_ He thought, as he scratched out that possibility.

As Gabriel continued to brainstorm ideas, he was oblivious to when the second, final bell rang. Gabriel jumped when he heard a door open and close. He looked around the corner to see a certain pig-tailed meister walking in the opposite direction towards the restroom.

He almost squealed in surprise. When she stopped he, turned back, so she couldn't see him.

"H-Hello? Who's there? Are you okay?" She asked, as she began to walk towards the corner.

Oh no! She must have sensed his shaking soul! He thought about running but she still would've seen him.

She peeked around the corner hesitantly to see Gabriel on the ground, almost in tears.

"You okay?" Maka asked, holding out her hand. He nodded, quickly grabbed his stuff, and accepted her hand anxiously. As he got up, Maka smiled, "You should head to class. detention is a pain, from what I've heard."

"Th-thanks!" He yelled as he practically ran away from her.

"Strange…" Maka said, as she watched the boy run down the hall.

* * *

As Maka was reading a book on the couch, The door bell rang. Blair yawned and stood up, "I'll get it~!"

Maka nodded and drew her attention back to he book. Blair opened the door to reveal a young man with violet eyes, and blond hair. When he noticed her ears, he screamed bloody murder and backed in to the wall, shaking with fear.

Hearing the scream, Maka jumped up and dashed to the door, "What's wrong?!"

Gabriel's eyes started to well with tears, "C-Cat woman!"

"Huh? Geez little boy, there's really no need to yell." Blair replied.

immediately understanding the situation Maka grabbed, and pulled Blair back a little. She looked at the Russian, "Are you scarred of cats, by chance?"

He nodded. Maka pushed Blair behind her and closed the door, "Hey, you were that guy in the hallway today, at school."

"U-uh yeah... I'm Gabriel Petrov." He introduced himself wipping away the tears, and collecting himself, "I'm sorry about earlier, Miss Maka."

"Nice to meet you, Gabriel! I'm Maka, but I guess you already knew that..." Maka smiled, "Would you like a tissue? I'm sorry about Blair, she's harmless as a fly."

"No, thank you..." He blushed. He began to twitch, "So umm... I..."

"What's that behind your back?" Maka asked, noticing something yellow peeking out from behind of him.

"Mne nravitsya malen'kiye kroliki !" The blonde-haired boy burst out, suddenly. (1)

Maka looked at him in confusion, "…what?"

"I-I… the pony and the rake… ya know… uh… it was wearing a dress- a-and-"

"Is this a joke?" Maka asked, looking at the nervous teen.

"N-NO!"

"Th-the flowers- you-I…" Gariel held out the flowers.

"For me?" Maka asked as she grabbed the boque from his shaky hands.

"YES!"

"O-oh… thank you Gabriel!" Maka smiled and blushed as she smelt the peonies, "How sweet of you."

"The peonies… d-dance with m-me?" He asked almost fearfully.

"Are you asking me to the dance?" Maka asked.

"Yes." He nodded quickly.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Maka grinned. Gabriel grinned in return.

"Thanks again for the flowers, Gabriel. I'll see you in school." Maka said as she began to close the door. She paused, "How did you know where I live?"

"K-Kim…" He said. Maka rolled her eyes and sighed, walking back in to the apartment for a minute.

She came back out with her purse, "How much did she make you pay her?"

Gabriel stayed silent.

"How much?" Maka asked more aggressively this time.

"$20!" He shouted a little too loud. Maka digged in to her purse and handed him two ten dollar bills.

"For me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry about her. She's kinda greedy when it comes to money." Maka smiled as he took the money, "I'll talk to her later about it."

"I-I can't accept this!" He held the money out for her to take back. She shook her hand.

"No, take it. Think of it as a thank you gift for the flowers," Maka explained. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed that to him as well, "That's my phone number. We should make plans for the dance! Call or text me- or even talk to me at school. That's fine too."

"Th-Thank you Miss Maka..." He looked down and blushed brightly.

"No need for formalities! Well, whatever your comfortable with," Maka blushed as well.

"Thank you very much!" He grinned and quickly took his leave.

"What a sweet guy." Maka smiled to herself as she watched him run down the hallway with glee.

* * *

A/N: It's been way too long since I've been on FF and I'd like to apologize for that, if you follow me or have read my other fics. I've been on Quotev writing a few reader inserts for Fire Emblem and Black Butler.

(1) translation from Russian: I like little rabbits!

(Oh the things Gabriel says when he's nervous...)


End file.
